Crimson
by inuryuu
Summary: Bella has a unique dog by the name of Jacob who extremely dislikes Bellas new boyfriend Edward and even goes to volience to get in between them. First fanfic E/B Rated M for later chapters if writen more.


**Okay so my language arts teacher has assigned us to write a "fractured fairy tale story". Of course I choose to fracture twilight. Haha well so it's kinda kiddafided/kiddy and it's supposed to be 3 paragraphs or so but I just couldn't stop writing. Meaning I had to shorten it up a bit but you get the idea.**

**If this is a good story tell me and ill actually write it the way I want it not the way the teacher wants it P**

**Here's exactly what I turned in:**

* * *

Once upon a time a vampire prince named Edward feel in love with a fair maiden by the name of Bella

Once upon a time a vampire prince named Edward feel in love with a fair maiden by the name of Bella. They traveled far and wide in search of a land to call their own. Impatiently Bella awaited her prince to transform her into the monster he is so they could live forever together. But as they eagerly search, a vicious red-eyed wolf sprang out of the woods and stared into her princes eyes then lunged…

"Bella!" a velvet-like voice yelled. I immediately sat up at the distress in his voice. Before I could conjure up the possibilities of what cause the shouting, a cold set of arms lightly carried me down the stairs, into the living room and gently onto the couch.

"He's done it again!" Edward spit through his perfect teeth.

"Who did what?" I mumbled while peering through sleepy eyes around the room. My gaze landed on a shredded pile of cloth and a snarling dog hovering over it protectively.

"Jacob, NO! That was Edward's favorite shirt!" I yelled while waving my arms. Jacob shrank down at the sound of my disapproval and dashed into the kitchen with his tail in between his legs.

I sighed and found the dusty broom and started to sweep up the tattered shirt. Why must Jacob despise Edward so much? Edward and I have been seeing each other for only a few weeks now and sure our connection was strong. But it does mean I have forgotten him, if jealousy was the problem. We have been the best of friends a human and dog could be since we found each other three years ago. Actually it was a somewhat fascinating story of how Jacob became a member of my family.

Before I lived here in Forks, Washington, I lived in Phoenix. One rainy Sunday, I was wandering the many shops downtown. That's when I stumbled upon a small animal rescue shelter. For some paranormal reason I just walked into the bland building. After shutting the rusty door soundlessly I turned around to see dozens of various animals, mostly dogs, in crates and kennels. In the far end of the building was a bored intern that looked about 16.

"Hello, welcome to Phoenix Shelter of Abandoned Animals." She called out mechanically, "Please look around and come back to me for adoption registration forums." She never once looked up from the worn out novel she was reading.

So I strolled to the nearest kennel that contained what looked like a Shepard/pit bull mix and a small puppy that I couldn't identify. Both of them didn't even approach me or glance my way. They just scooted closer to the wall and further from me.

I sighed and moved on to the next one that had four or five gray kittens each with a different variation of black splotches. Two of them were snuggled up next to there sleeping mother and the other three were romping around with each other.

They were all so cute but I was allergic to cats, knowing this glumly I walked to the next kennel. I gasped because in the far corner, sleeping was a completely white dog that had a striking resemblance to a wolf.

Now that my curiosity had been tampered with, I read the tag on the kennel door and it read,

**Hi, I'm Jacob. I am a pure breed Siberian husky. I have a temper but I am very sweet. I was found as a puppy abandoned in an alley. **

**Siberian huskies are known to have multicolored eyes or even beautiful ice blue eyes….**

The rest went on about the behavior and eating habits of the breed. But I wasn't interested in that. I wanted to see if "Jacob" had those blue eyes the tag was talking about. Lightly I rattled the cage to wake the sleeping dog and in an instant the dog jumped to his feet alert and very much awake.

I felt my heart stop and my eyes widen, because this dog's eyes were red, blood red. Never breaking the trance his eyes caught me in I struggled to move away but was frozen. However, Jacob let out a low whine and pawed the door. I looked deeply into his eyes and found they were pleading and soft. Slowly I place my palm against the bars and he reached out his warm nose and touched my hand.

At that very moment, right there in that dull room, I knew I had to have him. Not in a possessive way. But the way his eyes pleaded, taking him home was the only logical thing to do. Ever since then we've been the best of friends.

The edges of my lips curve ever so slightly at my happy memories. Sadly I came out of my thoughts and back to earth, to see Edward sitting on the couch staring grimly into Jacob's eyes across the room, under the kitchen table. Trudging into the kitchen I poured the remains of the shirt into the trash can and back onto the couch.

"Bella, I've been thinking" he said with pain clear in his voice, "about Jacob and I." I shifted towards him to show I was listening.

He continued, "this has gone on far to long you know this right?" I nodded praying this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"Well this little grudge between the dog and I has yet to lighten." He stared at the floor. "I've decided that… I cannot live like this anymore… even though I love you _so much_… I have to leave."

Tears flowed down my face as I squeaked out " No Edward don't leave, Jacob will be good!"

"No matter how hard you try he just isn't too fond of me and is going to extremes to drive me out. I guess it's working"

"Please" was I all I managed to say through all the sobbing.

Taking me into his arms he whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you so much but I just can't stay."

With that he released me and slowly walked to the front door. Looking back only once with regret in his eyes, he shut the door softly behind him.

"Goodbye my prince." I whispered to only myself.


End file.
